


Three Years

by dwalinfuckinson



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and some slight smut, because i'm a chicken and it's 3am, like barely any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalinfuckinson/pseuds/dwalinfuckinson
Summary: It's been three years since his hobbit said yes.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Three Years

**Author's Note:**

> Thank goodness for Kytanna talking me through being an absolute goof at ungodly hours of the morning over this. Love you wifey <3
> 
> This is completely unbeta'd, any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

“You know, it’s been three years.”

“Hm?” Bilbo hummed, nose still firmly in his book. Dwalin rolled his eyes and leaned forward in his chair, elbows coming to rest on his knees. He should know better than to attempt to draw his hobbit’s attention away from his story, but this was important. 

“It’s been three years since you said yes.” At this, Bilbo blinked and finally glanced up from his book, brows furrowing in confusion. 

“Since I said yes to what, dear?” Dwalin felt a grin stretch across his face, and he knew he must look like a lovestruck fool. He rose from his chair to seat himself next to his hobbit. He gently lifted the thick leather bound book from Bilbo’s hands and placed it on the table beside them. He pulled a soft blanket down from across the back of the sofa and wrapped it around his shoulders. He then took Bilbo into his arms, creating a warm cocoon for them to enjoy.

“Since you said yes to the most important question I’ve ever asked,” Dwalin said, punctuating his statement with a kiss to his husband’s cheek. “Since you made me the happiest dwarf in all of Middle Earth,” Bilbo smiled as the dwarf kissed his other cheek. Dwalin moved to hover his lips over Bilbo’s, the hobbit feeling every word as a whisper against his skin. “Since you agreed to be mine for the rest of our days.” 

Bilbo tried to quell a grin as his husband kissed him, Dwalin’s beard a familiar scratch against his skin. Dwalin moved his lips tenderly against his husbands’, faintly tasting the tea Bilbo always insisted upon after dinner. Dwalin himself could no longer fight a smile and pulled away, though only far enough to look into the hazel eyes of his beloved. He watched as Bilbo’s eyes slowly fluttered open, cheeks slightly pink at the sweetness of their kiss. Dwalin gently leaned his forehead against Bilbo’s and basked in the warmth of his love. Bilbo gave a short laugh and put his hand over his dwarf’s thudding heart.

“You truly are the sappiest dwarf I have ever met. I am grateful every day that you stepped through my door and captured my bachelor heart.” He paused, and a teasing expression crossed his features. “However,” he continued, “I am  _ not  _ grateful for that lovely meal you stole from me!” Dwalin felt a laugh rise from his throat at the old argument they had shared for many years. Bilbo’s smile widened and he went on, “Oh yes, that meal! The best meal in all of the Shire it was, and some large and hulking  _ dwarf _ came and took it from me! A beautiful fish, soft biscuits, warm- oh!” Dwalin tackled his hobbit back against the cushions and held himself carefully over his husband’s soft form.

“Yes, yes, it all tasted _ wonderful _ . But it doesn’t hold a flame to the first time I tasted your lips, felt your body beneath mine.” Dwalin grinned wolfishly down at his flustered hobbit and ducked down to press a searing kiss to Bilbo’s open mouth. “In fact, I believe the best thing I’ve ever tasted was you, the night you became my husband.” He felt Bilbo shudder beneath him, and moved to run his tongue along Bilbo’s softly pointed ear. Dwalin stopped his ministrations upon his husband to whisper softly enough that Bilbo had to strain to listen. “What I wouldn’t give to taste you now, _ âzyungel. _ ” Bilbo clutched at his shoulders, breathing becoming more uneven with each word that dripped from his dwarf’s lips.

“Hm, and just what is stopping you?” No sooner was the last word out of Bilbo’s mouth that Dwalin was grabbing him up from the couch, hands coming to rest under his rear while carrying him towards their chambers. Bilbo had hardly the time to gasp before he was gently deposited upon the thick furs of their bed. Dwalin grinned down before moving to kiss him once more.

“The only reason we have been apart this long is that we can’t break another couch without raising questions.” Bilbo barked a laugh and reached for his husband, pulling him onto the bed. Yes, Dwalin was truly grateful he had happened upon his hobbit’s door all those years ago, and that he said yes when he had asked for his hand. 

_ Now,  _ Dwalin thought,  _ what to do for our wedding anniversary? _

**Author's Note:**

> ...perhaps a sequel will come? Only time will tell.


End file.
